


Hoodie

by klutzy_girl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing Clothes, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: A sick, freezing Nora steals Ray's hoodie.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPanther/gifts).



A feverish Nora was so cold she couldn’t stop shaking and hunted for something that would warm her. She didn’t think it’d help but she needed to try something (anything). When she found one of Ray’s hoodies in his drawer, she quickly grabbed it and put it on. As expected, she didn’t warm up but she started feeling just a bit better. When she sneezed, she glared at the wall and then got back under the covers. But of course, that didn’t help either. “Fuck me,” she groaned as she turned around and faced the wall.

When Ray wandered in, he stopped and stared at her. “The mission’s over - we fixed the anachronism,” he softly explained to her.

“Nice,” she muttered, wishing she could remember any details about the mission at all. Giving up, she shrugged and snuggled in further.

He sat down next to her. “You feeling any better, Nora?”

Miserable, Nora shook her head. “Worse,” she reluctantly admitted.

“That sucks. You need me to do anything or get something for you, baby?” he asked as he felt her forehead. She was running a little hot but didn’t seem as bad as she had that morning when they left.

“I’m fine,” she lied.

“Nora, we talked about this, remember? You don’t have to struggle on your own. You have me and the rest of the team now,” he reminded her.

Nora cringed. She had always dealt with illnesses on her own before - and when Mallus possessed her, she hadn’t gotten sick at all. Accepting help was hard. “I know.” And she meant to say more but broke off into coughs. Miserable, she curled up into a ball and wished she could take yet another shower to warm up.

He hugged her and then pulled the covers back a little, wincing when she whined. Ray did a double take when she noticed what she had on. “Is that my hoodie?”

“Yeah. I needed something that was nice and warm but it’s really not helping.” She shivered and was grateful when he pulled the covers back up (she would have but had no energy left to do so).

“You can take my clothes any time you want.” Then he grabbed some Advil off the table to get her fever down. She quickly gulped the medicine down, wincing at the taste. “I hate this.”

“I know.” He hugged her. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Fuck, you’re a furnace. Don’t leave me,” she pleaded.

“I won’t,” Ray reassured her. “You can keep my hoodie now, you know? What’s mine is yours.”

“Cliche,” she muttered as her eyes started to close.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Hopefully, Nora would sleep this cold off and get back to normal soon.

“Good.” Although she still had a hard time accepting help, Nora would gladly let Ray take care of her when the situation called for (and maybe steal more of his clothes). 

She returned the favor when Ray caught her cold less than two days later.


End file.
